The Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is a mechansim for integrating, coordinating, and fostering the interdisciplinary cooperation of a group of established investigators in Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and the related dementias of the aged. Its purpose is to bring together clinical and basic science investigations to enrich the effectiveness of AD research and health care delivery.